The Baby
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Mr. Peabody tells the story of how he found Sherman which eventually lead him to adopting him. (SONGFIC) (Father/Son Fluffiness ahead) (One-Shot)


**A/N: Hey guys. I have another one-shot for you guys. Anyway. I never seen a story where Mr. Peabody tries to adopt Sherman as a baby, I could have missed a story. So here's an orgin story for you guys. It will be in Mr. Peabody's POV. (Point ot View) Hope you like it.**

**The Baby**

**_Mr. Peabody's POV:_  
><span>**

_Seven and a half years ago..._

I was walking home from a business meeting, at a local corporation, It was nearby the Peabody Industries building so I walked home. It was night and I felt a small drop of water fall on my nose as I exited the building. Thunder boomed loudly and eventually, it started to rain, As the morning weather forecast predicted. I pulled out my red umbrella, and opened it. It helped with shielding me from the rain. I didn't want to smell like wet dog after all.

I started to walk home. As I was walking, I saw many pedestrians walking home too. Most of them weren't alone. Some had a friend or a lover to accompany them, or even a small child. Some were just a person and a child. I stopped to think for a bit. As much as I enjoyed being the world's most extraordinary canine, I felt... lonely.

These thoughts kept swimming in my mind as I resumed my walk home. I was thinking on having a mate, but I'm the only dog who has the intellect of a genius and the speaking capabilities of a human. Then the thought of having a child came into my mind. Somehow, I smiled at the thought of me being a father. A kid to have as my own, who can learn like me, but also play, and eventually take over my tasks when I pass away. Sadly, I cannot become a father easily, so that idea was shut down.

As I continued walking, I came across an alleyway. I was going to pass by it until I heared a faint cry. I was curious about the sound and turned around towards the alley. The crying sound continued, so I curiously walked towards it. The sound grew louder as I approached a small cardboard box. I was beyond curious in why a box was making crying sounds, so I opened the lid and found a baby human boy, possibly a newborn, wrapped in a sky blue blanket, wearing the same framed glasses as me. As the cover was lifted, the baby stopped crying and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Mr. Peabody: You must be lost. Where's your parents?

I then realized that the baby was abandoned. Who could do such a thing? I may never know. I noticed a sticky note attached to the baby's blanket. Only one word was written: "Sherman".

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, huh? That's a nice name.

I thought about bringing Sherman to the nearby Child Services office, but they could be closed at this hour, so I picked Sherman up to take him home. I couldn't leave him in the rain, he could get cold. I also took the blanket with me and wrapped Sherman with it like a bundle. I arrived at the Peabody Industries building, and went inside. My security officer, Maxwell greeted me as always.

Maxwell: Good evening Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Good evening Maxwell.

Maxwell: Is that a baby?

Mr. Peabody: Why yes it is. I found him in the alley a few blocks from here.

Maxwell: So what are you going to do with him?

Mr. Peabody: I'm gonna take him to the CPS office tomorrow morning, and see what we can do about him.

Maxwell: Sir. I know this is a thought, but why don't you take him in.

Mr. Peabody: You mean like adopt him? Well, I guess its a thought to consider. I'll think about it.

I then walked to the elevator where I called for it, the elevator came down to my current floor and i walked inside. I pressed a button labeled, "Peabody Residence" its the only button where my employees were not permitted to push. The doors closed and the elevator started to rise. Sherman smiled and tugged on my bowtie. I smiled at the way he's acting. He's just an innocent baby, I couldn't blame him. We passes the whole Peabody Industries building which was floors: 2-36.

We reached floor 37 which was my penthouse apartment. I decided to make Sherman something to eat, as he was probably on his own for who knows how long. I put Sherman down in the living room and walked to the kitchen. I thought the best foods for small babies were warm milk, and mashed fruits and vegetables. So I pulled out an apple, an apricot, a and a pineapple from the refrigerator. I cut up all the fruits and removed all the unnecessary parts like seeds, stems, and skins. I mashed all three fruits together and made a mushy substance for Sherman to eat. I put the food into a small bowl and got a spoon and started to walk out until I saw Sherman in front of me, still having a smile on his face. I chuckled a bit and picked him up again. I started to feed him the food which he ate happily.

After he ate his food, I made dinner for myself. And after that, it was bed time. Sherman slept on a pillow on my bed, with me lying down next to him. I took off my glasses and took his glasses off, and put them on the nightstand nearby my bed, then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Sherman looking at me and smiling. I chuckled again at my wake-up surprise. I put on our glasses and started to go to the Child Protection Services office. It was a longer distance, so I hailed for a cab and took a ride to the CPS office. I arrived to a small building and walked inside, where a young blonde woman was typing on the computer.

Mr. Peabody: Good morning.

Receptionist: Good Morning... hey. You're Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Indeed I am.

Receptionist: How can I help you sir?

Mr. Peabody: Well, I found this baby boy abandoned a day ago, and I was wondering if I could find him a good home.

Receptionist: Let me take a look at him.

I nodded and held Sherman up for the receptionist to see. She examined Sherman closely and typed on the keyboard again, possibly listing his physical features.

Receptionist: The only place available is the Hardrock Orphanage.

Mr. Peabody: I've heard of that orphanage in the news, and reports of a poorly run facility with the caretaker not caring for the orphans.

Receptionist: I know, but its the only facility available with room. I'm sorry, but unless someone comes up to adopt him, he will be sent to the Hardrock Orphanage.

I looked at Sherman again, who was still smiling at me. Hearing reports of a poorly managed orphanage is bad to hear, I didn't want Sherman to be sent there. Suddenly, the thoughts of me being a father resurfaced, this time, Sherman was at the place of my child. Afterwards, I remembered Maxwell's words to me.

*flashback*

Maxwell: _Sir. I know this is just a thought, but why don't you take him in?_

Mr. Peabody: _You mean, like adopt him? Well, I guess its a thought to consider. I'll think about it._

*end flashback*

I then realized that Sherman doesn't need a family, he already has one, and its me.

Mr. Peabody: Actually, there's been of change of plans. I now intend to adopt this boy.

Receptionist: A dog? Adopting a boy?

Mr. Peabody: Of course, why do you take it like its a bad idea?

Receptionist: I heard about a boy adopting a dog, but never a dog adopting a boy.

Mr. Peabody: Honestly, is there a law that prohibits me from adopting a child?

Receptionist: I guess not.

She then handed me an adoption form, in which I listed all the required information. A brunette woman heared my conversation, and left the office, though I disregarded that. Once I finished, I gave the receptionist my form.

Receptionist: Okay, I'll enter this into the computer, and we'll set up a court date to hear your reasons.

Mr. Peabody: Very well.

I went to take Sherman back home, but the receptionist stopped me before I could lay a paw on him.

Receptionist: I'm afraid I can't let you take Sherman home.

Mr. Peabody: Why not?

Receptionist: Because you're not Sherman's legal guardian. So I can't let you take him home

Mr. Peabody: But I can take care of Sherman.

Receptionist: I'm sorry, but if you take Sherman home, I will have to make this adoption form null and void.

Mr. Peabody: So what's going to happen to him?

Receptionist: He won't go to the Hardrock Orphanage. He will be placed in government care, for the next few weeks as we set up your court case.

Mr. Peabody: Will I still see him?

Receptionist: Of course. We allow the foster parents to check up on their soon to be adopted children. He'll be fine.

Mr. Peabody: If you insist.

Receptionist: Have a good day Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: You too. *looks at Sherman* I will see you soon.

As I walked out of the office, I heared loud crying. No doubt Sherman was crying over my departure, but he only needs to wait for the court date to finalize. The next day rolled along, but somehow people were whispering near me. Possibly what they are talking about is a rumor that I was going to adopt a human boy. Some people thought the idea was plain clueless, while others support my attempt to adopt a child. Some time passes and I prepare to go visit Sherman.

(Go ahead and play "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" By John Lennon here)

_Close your eyes... have no fear... the monster's gone, he's one the run, and your daddy's here_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. _

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. _

I arrived at the place where Sherman was being held. He smiled at me as I approached him. He was learning to fit shapes into holes, however, he was trying to fit the square cube into a round hole. I smiled and gently held his hand. I then guided it to the correct hole, which was square. He slid the piece in. He giggled and clapped his tiny hands. I stayed with him the whole day until he started to yawn. I gave him back to the supervisor and smiled at Sherman, who was now fast asleep. I ruffled the tiny patch of hair on Sherman's head and left for home.

_Before you go to sleep... say a little prayer... every day, in every way, its getting better and better._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

Day after day, week after week. I waited for my court case to finalize. More people think its still a bad idea, while most people are agreeing with me. This whole situation went out of hand. The news started reporting of my decision of adopting a human boy. It first aired locally on local stations, but then it went national when CNN, Fox News, MSNBC, and other national news channels reported the story. It even went international, so now the whole world knows of my intention to adopt Sherman.

_Out on the ocean... Sailing away... I can hardly wait... to see you come of age_

_But I guess we'll just have to be patient._

I then scanned through my mail. It mostly consisted of bills and letters from foreign countries, bills, and other things. But at the bottom of the stack was a letter from the New York Office of Children and Family Services. I quickly opened the letter and started to read it.

**Dear Mr. Hector Peabody, **

**We would like to inform you that your case to adopt Sherman (last name unknown), has been accepted. You will be brought to a court of law and present your case to why you should be granted custody of Sherman. **

**Your court case begins on March 7th, 2007.**

**-The New York Office of Children and Family Services**

I could not believe what I just read. I'm gonna be taken to a court of law to prove why I am a suitable parent. But this could mean that I could recieve custody of Sherman. This is almost over.

_Cause its a long way to go... a hard row to hoe... yes its a long way to go... but in the meantime..._

The day of my custody hearing arrived. I stepped up on the steps of the courthouse with a whole crowd behind me. I reached the courtroom where my hearing was held. So I stepped inside.

_Before you cross the street... take my hand... Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, boy. _

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, boy._

(Stop playing the song here, and don't change it. You'll need the last part for later)

The judge started to revise my paperwork and I stood in front of the podium calmly and proudly. There were people in the courtroom, but then I felt the room fade to darkness. All that remained was me and the judge with a white light shining behind him.

Judge: Mr. Peabody. You are a Nobel prize winning scientist, an advisor to heads of state, a captain of industry, a world renowned explorer, and you are an Olympic gold medalist in both the long jump and the decathalon. Why would you want to adopt a boy?

Mr. Peabody: Because your honor, when I found Sherman, it reminded me of how I started out in life. And now I want to give him something I've always wanted. A home.

Judge: And are you sure you meet all the needs to raise a human boy?

Mr. Peabody: With all due respect, how hard can it be?

The judge slides his glasses to the tip of his nose, giving me a questionable look, before taking them off and folding them.

Judge: Very well then. If a boy can adopt a dog, I see no reason why a dog cannot adopt a boy.

He then slams the gavel on the podium, officially ending the case, and granting me legal custody of Sherman. A representative handed him to me, and Sherman started giggling. I held him close as he started to climb all over my face.

Baby Sherman: Dada.

Mr. Peabody: No Sherman. Not "Dada". You shall call me Mr. Peabody. Or in less formal moments, just simply Peabody.

Baby Sherman: Mistah Peababa?

Mr. Peabody: That's right. Mr. Peababa.

I held Sherman up as he keeps giggling, and grabbing ahold of my nuzzle. The darkness fades away from camera flashes. After the case was settled, I walked out with Sherman in my arms. A taxi was waiting for me outside. I got in and told the driver to drive to my house. Sherman slept soundly in my arms the whole car ride home, I smiled because I wasn't alone, I was going to have a bright future with Sherman.

*end story*

_Present day._

Mr. Peabody: And that's the story of how I adopted Sherman.

Penny: Wow. That was so sweet.

Sherman: Yeah.

**_Normal POV_**

Mr. Peabody was telling the story of how he adopted Sherman, to him and Penny during their sleepover.

Sherman: That story always sounds sweet when you tell it.

Penny: I bet you were a cute baby, Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: Alright you two. Bedtime.

Penny snuggled into her sleeping bag, while Sherman makes himself comfortable in his bed.

Penny: Goodnight, Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Goodnight Penny.

Mr. Peabody then walked over to Sherman's bed, who quickly pulled him into a hug. At first he was startled, but hugged back nonetheless.

Sherman: Goodnight Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Goodnight Sherman. I love you.

Sherman: I have a deep regard for you as well, Mr. Peabody.

(Play the remainder of Beautiful Boy (Dartling Boy) here)

_Before you go to sleep. .. say a little prayer... everyday, in every way, its getting better and better. _

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy._

Mr. Peabody then walks out of the boy's room where he passes a wall of photos of Mr. Peabody and Sherman's many adventures. He smiles at the pictures as they show Sherman smiling, from first riding a bike, to Sherman's Little League baseball game, to meeting the president and many more.

_Darling , darling, darling... darling boy._

Mr. Peabody looks back at Sherman's room and whispers.

Mr. Peabody: *whispering* Goodnight Sherman. See you in the morning, bright and early.

He then walks to his room where sleep, and a new day with Sherman awaits him.

_**The End.**_

**A/N: So guys! How did I do? Did this make you warm and feely inside? I hope it did. I really enjoyed working on it, and I'm glad I spent a bit of time on my birthday to write most of it. Happy birthday to me! Yay!**

**Oh yeah. The ending of the song was tweaked a bit to make it fit. In the original, The lyrics originally said, "Darling darling darling darling Sean". I replaced Sean with Boy. Just a simple change. Also, the part where Mr. Peabody whispers goodnight to Sherman. That was part of the song too, in which I replaced Sean with Sherman, again, to make it fit with the story. I hope you understand the changes I made.**

**This story was too fluffy, but its perfect. Think of it as an extended scene to the movie.**

**The date on the letter scene, "March 7th, 2007" is actually the release date of the movie, "March 7, 2014" only seven years back. Makes sense, right?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and happy birthday to me!**

**.**

**Music used:**

**"Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" by John Lennon**

**.**

**"Mr. Peabody and Sherman" is owned by 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation. **


End file.
